Lyrical Dreams
by Cyberchao X
Summary: They could make beautiful music together... A number of semi-related works that would be too short to stand alone.
1. Dreams from My Sister

Lyrical Dreams  
by Cyberchao X

Night 1: Dreams from My Sister

Disclaimer: No, I don't own _Touhou_…nor the book that this chapter's title is a reference to (although the content of the chapter has _nothing_ to do with that; it's essentially just to be irreverent).

"Onee-san…Luna-oneesan."

"Mmm…yes, Lyrica?"

"Have I…grown up to your liking?"

"Yes, Lyrica, my beautiful Lyrica." Lunasa Prismriver gently stroked her younger sister's back. "You're progressing _very_ well."

Lyrica giggled. "I've still got a long way to go to catch up to you, though." She grabbed her older sister's breasts, causing Lunasa to blush. "But if you think I've matured enough…"

"Are you sure you want your first time to be with your sister? You could easily find a wonderful partner…I think you're the most beautiful of us all. You don't need to—"

Lyrica cut her off, putting a finger to the older girl's lips. "I want to. No one can compare to you in my eyes, onee-san. Please," she said, slowly removing her dress, "make me a woman."

"Lyrica…" Lunasa knew that what her sister was asking wasn't right, but she couldn't help but be transfixed by the naked brunette's slender form, the tender breasts larger than Luna had remembered—larger even than they had looked when Lyrica was clothed, hidden under all the frills. Lunasa's hands moved to her own chest—still larger than Lyrica's, but not by much. Merlin had always been jealous of Lunasa's ample bosom, and it had always been a bit of a point of pride. "You… So lovely…"

"Please, onee-san." Lyrica moved her own hands underneath Lunasa's, pushing them off of her own body and onto Lyrica's. Once she was satisfied, she began undressing the older girl, digging her fingers into the warm skin all the while. Luna leaned down to suck on her sister's exposed breast, and Lyrica let out a small moan of pleasure. "Luna-neesan…oh, Luna-neesan!" She began to tease at her older sister's breast with one hand, while the other moved toward her own nether regions, only to find the back of Luna's hand as the elder girl had already begun to work the tender clitoris. "Mmm…"

"Lyrica…" Luna felt her panties become moist as she realized that Lyrica had only halfway undressed her. "That's not…"

"Hmm?" Lyrica asked, reaching two fingers into the waistband and collecting the juices. "Oh, Luna-nee, you taste so good!"

"Lyrica…you seem to know what you're doing awfully, ahhhhhh, well, for someone so inexperienced."

"You know me; always the smart one."

"Smart, yes, but not studious…eee!" A squeal of pleasure as Lyrica expertly fellated**(1)** her breast. "Ah, Lyrica, you're…amazing! I want you inside me so bad!"

"Yes, Luna-neesan, of course! Oh, Luna-neesan, Luna-neesan!"

* * *

"Luna…neesan…oh…oh yeah…"

Merlin Prismriver was watching her younger sister sleeping with considerable amusement. "Merlin, what are you doing?" Lunasa asked her.

Merlin grinned. "Lyrica-chan's been calling out your name in her sleep for quite some time now."

"Seriously? I thought she'd outgrown those nightmares of hers." Lunasa reflected on when they were younger, how she would always have to comfort her younger sisters when they had nightmares. Well, not Merlin, but both Lyrica and Layla. (Of course, _this_ Lunasa had never actually had to do that; those were merely memories that had been implanted in her by Layla when she had created the three poltergeists in the image of her three older sisters.)

"Um, I don't think she's having a nightmare…" Lunasa listened to the younger girl and realized just what it was she was dreaming about, and turned bright red. "We really need to find her some companionship. _SOON._"

"Aw, I think it's kind of cute."

"It's not healthy to be obsessed with a family member like that. I think she's sexually repressed."

"Well, there aren't too many options around here if she prefers them built like you."

"Please leave my breasts out of this."

"Oh, come on, don't pretend that you don't love having them. I wish mine were as big as yours."

"They're not that big."

"Compared to mine they are. And judging by the way she's been acting, I'm pretty sure Lyrica's been enjoying them for much of the night, in her mind anyway."

Lunasa blushed again. _"Please, let her find a girlfriend soon. Or a boyfriend; I don't even care. Just…"

* * *

_

**(1) **I looked it up to make sure that I was using the correct word, and found via dictionary dot com that "fellatio" specifically refers to oral stimulation of the penis. The only "related words" it provided was cunnilingus (oral stimulation of the vagina or clitoris), so I tried Wikipedia. That also provided the terms _anal_ingus (should be obvious), "facesitting" (how unscientific is _that_), irrumatio (like fellatio, only with the man doing the brunt of the work), and many other things, and eventually discovered that _there is no word for the act of orally stimulating a girl's breasts._ Seriously, what the fuck. I spent like five minutes researching this shit. So I decided to stick with "fellate" because I'd heard it used in situations not involving sexual organs at all (see "Erotic Eating" on TVTropes) and also because it's pretty much the only one that has a verb form.

* * *

CCX: Ooh, I'm just full of surprises lately, aren't I? One of my unused ideas from 2009 finally gets out (I believe the first time I tried to write "Lord Over Gensokyo", I ended up writing "Papercut" instead, which isn't even the same fandom), and then I finally update Lyrical Dreams. And I'm not completely willing to declare "Waiting to Grow Up" a lost cause, either, although I wouldn't count on it being updated any time soon. All that and at least two more chapters of The Scarlet Devil already having their narrators picked out. It's gonna be fierce. Ja ne!


	2. Music Lover

Lyrical Dreams  
by Cyberchao X

Night 2: Music Lover

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer; I still do not own _Touhou Project_.

A/N: Finally got Night 1 ready. This was the chapter that was originally posted when I first posted the fic. If you had this fic on "Story Alert" and had already read this chapter, go back to Chapter 1 and read that.

* * *

Have you ever been so turned on by a song that you just want to have sex with it? Yes, with the song itself. Stop looking at me like I'm crazy. The problem is, no amount of synesthesia will allow you to fuck a song.

Unless, of course, you have special circumstances…like the abilities to play an instrument without physical contact and to induce intense pleasure with your playing. That might be able to do the trick. Hence, the reason Merlin Prismriver was lying on her bed, panties on the ground, the hem of her skirt pulled up past her navel, pointing the bell of her trumpet directly at her privates. Who needs a showerhead when they've got that? The poltergeist girl moaned as the sound waves washed over her, trying to remove the top half of her uniform while still maintaining control of the trumpet, letting her breasts be tickled by the tune. She shoved the skirt off entirely, letting it awkwardly slide down her legs towards the floor, and redirected the bell back towards her nether regions.

Only when she heard a door close did she stop. On the other side of said door, her older sister was thinking, _"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that…am I the only normal one around here?"

* * *

_A/N: I think you can tell why it was a bit harder to write the first chapter, and no, it has nothing to do with the length (though I'm amazed at how much shorter this chapter is compared to that one). Some barriers are just harder to overcome than others, and even as "just a dream", it wasn't easy to make myself write an incestuous pairing.

Also, I'm amazed that I remembered the chapter title that I'd originally planned to give that chapter back when I conceived it in late 2009. Oh, and if I follow the original plan, there ought to be one more chapter, so stay tuned!


End file.
